The Kitsune and the Shark
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Both were lost souls looking for something in life. Maybe the loneliness they felt could be filled by the other. Not every relationship is built around the principle of love. Just to have someone there can sometimes be enough. NarutoxHarribel/Halibel.


The Kitsune and the Shark

0

Naruto x Tia Harribel

0

Story Start

0

It was a thrill of his, to go from world to world studying the beauty and condition of them. To have time to himself and relax, not having to worry about anything but keeping to himself. 'Well for the most part' he thought as a familiar signature came towards his domain. A sizeable amount of Huenco Mundo was his to do with what he pleased. The Hollows powers proved feeble in comparison of his own.

He knew the intruder due to several encounters when she was just a mere Adjuchas. He had heard about the war in human world and watched over from his domain to see how things turned out. It turned out the Adjuchas, well Espada somehow managed to survive her faith and afterwards just seemed to drift between the two worlds as if she was searching for something.

''You come into my domain yet again...I saved you out of pity once but after that you merely disturb me,'' He told the dark skinned woman in a dismissive matter. Due to her oddly-cut jacket covering the lower part of her face it was hard to make out her facial expression. Though the look in her emerald green eyes told it all. She was quite attractive in his opinion with a nice pair of sizeable breasts that showed off the bottom half of her cleavage by her jacket. Her messy blonde hair was similar to his own, whether in human or demon form. The outfit was sleeves completely enveloped her arms , terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, which slightly gives her fingers the appearance of a cat's paws.

She said nothing as she poised her Zanpakuto as to attack. The Zanpakuto was distinct with an unusually wide hollow in the middle consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. The handle purple and the guard is as wide as the blade, with three small holes on either end.

''Proyectil Azul,'' She spoke as she pulled back her sword gathering Spiritual energy within the hollow portion of a blade and launched her attack towards him. In a flash of light he donned his human form and dodged the attack. Part of his cave and items were destroyed in the blast but he could always gain new ones. It was an interesting attack; The Blue Sword Gun but even if it made contact it wouldn't prove fatal. The Regeneration factor he had gotten from his long absorbed demon Kyuubi would have made sure of that. The life he lived, that of a Jinchuuriki was painful and long but it had prepared him for the dangers of not only his world but the next.

The blonde then pulled out a Katana of his own. A seven foot blade whose edge was quite thin alluding it to being a weapon used for speed and quick kills over powerful strokes. ''Let me show you how it's really down…Crimson Roar!''

A powerful stroke and a flash later and all that was seen, was a single beam of burning energy that connected with his opponent. It stunned her momentarily though that wasn't the purpose of the attack. After all he was still a male and it was getting close to mating season.

He had surely became more demonic as time passed on like any other person with demon blood when he aged. He became more blood thirsty and acquired other demonic traits. One of the reasons why he traveled from world to world. His control had slipped considerably and it took him many centuries to where the smell of blood wouldn't turn him into a wild animal. He gazed at his now naked opponent and took in the sight of her every curve. He knew that she was strong and could bare him powerful children. It was a decision of his to embrace his demonic self in it's entirety and become the King of Makai; first he would need a queen and demons rarely mate for love anyway.

'' Espada Numero Tres let's make this a bit interesting…I know of your aspect…I'll make a deal with you…Defeat me and I will revive your Fraccion…if I win you submit yourself as my mate, bounded to me for eternity…do we have a deal?''

The Espada gave it a momentary thought. ''Very well Demon…from what I know your kind is bound to it's word.''

''Indeed we are…I am Namikaze Naruto the future ruler of Makai and the Current Kyuubi no Yoko.''

''I am Tia Harribel…Attack, Tiburon(Imperial Shark Empress).'' Harribel outstretched her arm in front of her while declaring her release. She was by a heart-shaped surge of water that enclosed around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. Her Espada tattoos, including the number three on her breast disappeared as she adorned a new look.

The Hollow fragments in her sealed state disappeared, creating a collar around her neck with extensions that covered her nipples, spaulders on her shoulders, and two wing-like protrusions on her back featuring what appears to be a shark fin on each. The current fragments form a mini-skirt consisting of bones and something that resembled a spine down her stomach, created by a row of individual scales found upon a shark's skin.

She also now has a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon took the form of a broad rapier or pata, which resembles an elongated shark's tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a handguard that completely covers the hand. The sword also now possessed gill markings along the blade. She had also lost her braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

''Quite the beauty,'' He said with a chuckle as he cracked his neck. Red demonic aura enveloped him as he gave a roar. The explosion nearly sent Harribel back as Naruto underwent his own transformation. When it died down his changes were just as pronounced. He was 6'4 now in comparison to his earlier height of 5'7 and sported crimson eyes far fiercer in expression then his serene cerulean blue eyes. Not to mention his Kitsune Ears and Tails were as crimson as his eyes with a thin single stripe of blonde fur going down the appendages.

Without a word he disappeared from her sight appearing behind her. Naruto slashed at her with his Katana only for her to move from his range with immense speed. She also gave her own swing from her sword that impacted his blade sending him reeling back a few inches.

''La Gota.'' Harribel condense the water from the nearby lake that Naruto had created as a source of water condensing it around her blade. She fired the pressurized blast that took the form of a Shark Tooth a the blonde. The attack impacted the Kitsune's chest causing him to wince as it tore at his flesh. The wound was superficial and his healing factor began to heal the wound.

''Looks like this'll be more fun then I originally thought,'' The Kitsune said as he countered with an attack of his own. The battle ranged on for several hours as they exchanged blow for blow. Also as time passed on the two found that they were actually enjoying themselves to the point after the battle was over, Naruto superheated the remainder of his artificially lake so they could both soak in it. The two of them found that they could understand each other. They had many things in common such as, being hunted for being who they were and not having in say and that they were both lonely.

Despite the agreement both did their part of the agreement. Naruto didn't 'revive' as much as found the souls of her fraccion and recreate their bodies, binding their souls to them and Harribel resigned herself to being Naruto's mate and second in command of Makia.

0

Makia-Castle-Master Bedroom

0

They could both feel the heat and desire they held for one another. Naruo held himself over Harribel as he looked her up and down.

"Please, touch me." Was her plea as she desired him, she ached for his touch. His lips connected with hers as he pressed their bodies together. His pulsating over pressed against Harribel's thigh causing her to moan in ecstasy. ''Hhm Naruto-sama I can't wait to see how much 'damage' your 'Zanpakuto' can do.'' She said in a husky tone. Her hands slid down his chest and brushed against his tool resulting in the blonde letting out a gargled moan that was followed by a slight giggle from Harribel.

Though he wasn't alone, his hands took ahold of her supple mounds and began kneading them causing her to mimic the sound albeit more girlish.

''Harri-chan I ache for your 'services' so you think you can give our 'little friend' the attention he needs?'' He asked suggestively as he rolled off of her. Harribel went about straddling Naruto's legs, the covers falling off of her as she caught sight of his stiff tool. It was nearly pointed upwards, a testament about how hard he was. Normally this would have been a bit of a problem in her sealed the remnants of her Hollow Mask would have made the action difficult but in her current state their was no longer any worry.  
A hot wetness encased Naruto's cock, making his eyes go wide at the sensation of his

Lover's orifice. Naruto rubbed his hands up and down Harribel's back as she bobbed up and down on him, taking in a bit more each time. He groaned as her ministrations in conjunction with her warm and wet mouth was something to behold. After a few more minutes Harribel began to hum which quickly brought Naruto to the edge as his seed poured into her mouth.

Halibel continued her ministrations as his seed splashed against the back of her mouth and throat and dripped down. The salty fluid was welcomed as it meant they

Would be getting to the main course soon.

Naruto pressed his tool into her, parting the flesh; feeling little to no resistance. He felt her legs wrapped around his waist as a low guttural grown escape their lips. Their animal instincts began to take over

Their bodies meshed as their bodies rocked in rhythm of the shaking bed. Conjoined at the hips they moved to their own beat as they continued the passionate dance for what seemed like hours. Both their bodies was adorned with sweat as their hands raked over each other's bodies. Their nails digging into the flesh as they let themselves go wild. Naruto then felt Harribel clamp around his tool as her juices splashed onto him.

''Naruto-sama!'' Was her scream in ecstasy as she bucked wildly against him. Tightening and untightening around his manhood as Orgasm after orgasm washed over her.

The scream drove him wild as his tool twitched. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his seed shot out, spurt after spurt like a semi-automatic filling her to the brim. Both of them laid in the embrace satisfied and contempt. It was going to be an interesting life for the two of them. A Demon and a Arrancar, A Fox boy and his Shark Girl. Though if it were any one who could deal with what life would throw at them then these two would surely be ready for it.


End file.
